


Vanishing Kitty

by Holyangelheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Akashi saves Kuroko from being hit by a car, but in his cat form! Gifted to my friend! Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AokazuSei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/gifts).



x-x-

 

“Look out!” A loud shout was all that could be heard before tires screeched against pavement and an angry driver honked with a “Get out of the street!”

People crowded around a boy as he clutched onto something, the front of a car only inches away from hitting him. The strangers gushed over him, but he was focused on the precious one in his arms. “Are you alright?” Red and yellow eyes soften after hearing a soft “Meow” from the blue colored cat that rested against his chest. The boy smiled and checked for a collar, but there was no owner. “How about I bring you home with me?” He asked, earning a meow in agreement. 

“My name is Akashi by the way…Hm,” as he walked, he continued to talk to the cat as its tail moved side to side. “You remind me of an old teammate of mine…How about I call you Tetsuya?”

From that day on, the two were inseparable. Luckily the two left the scene with no serious injuries, except for Tetsuya’s hurt paw that made him walk with a limp. With Akashi already having graduated from High School, he didn’t have to worry about leaving Tetsuya for long periods of time. The two would go into the backyard and lay against the large cherry blossom tree that shaded the far left corner. Whenever Akashi took a bath, Kuroko would sit inside a little bucket with a special shower cap just for him.

Everything was going fine until he received a phone call one day from Midorima saying that his friend Kuroko Tetsuya had been missing for a month. During the phone call, Akashi sat in his office hair, his eyes closed and a scowl on his face as he listened. “Yes, I will send people out to look for him. It’s going to be alright, tell Ryouta to stop panicking, Shintarou.” After he hung up, he stood and put on his coat. He only turned around after hearing Tetsuya’s soft calls. “Sorry Tetsuya but I won’t be home for a while, my friend…Tetusuya is missing and I need to find him. I won’t be back until he’s returned back to me safely.”

 

-x-x-

 

An hour after Akashi left, Tetsuya paced around Akashi’s room, the place that smelled of him the strongest. With a puff of blue smoke, the small kitty transformed into a gorgeous boy of average height, a victim against the cold air that brushed against his bare skin. He bit his lip and touched the blue silk ribbon tied around his neck with a pretty bow. “Maybe I went too far with my joke?” He asked aloud to no one. He had been wandering the streets in his cat form and noticed Akashi across the street, forgetting his appearance.   
The last thing he remembered was Akashi’s terrified face as he reached out for him. The boy would never admit how much he wished to see Akashi caring for him again, to the point where he faked his own injury in order to stay by his side just a little longer. It had been years since the two last saw each other, he missed their closeness. How would he explain his situation to him?

“Tetsuya…?”

From the doorway, Kuroko heard the familiar voice and squeaked, instantly poofing back to his cat form. He tried to leap out of the window, but with his cat paws, it was hard to open.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi held him carefully. “You don’t need to run away from me.”

Kuroko twisted around and watched him with deep azure eyes.

“I’ve known about you since the day of the accident. I can recognize your eyes with only a glance.”

Kuroko transformed again, back into his human form, Akashi’s arms were wrapped around his upper torso, “My injury?”

“Obvious from day one.”

“What gave me away for sure?” He blushed, that meant Akashi purposefully let him come into the shower and bed even though he only slept in boxers.

“You always came home smelling of vanilla, you’re not good at hiding Tetsuya, especially from me.”

The pink blush that dusted his cheeks turned rosy red, “Did you go looking for me?” He asked.

“No, I bought you your favorite milkshake,” Akashi smirked and pulled Kuroko against his chest, just like that day. “You’re still naked by the way.”

Steam practically escaped his ears as he was carried off to the living room, a large shirt being the only clothing he adorned as the two watched their favorite shows. Kuroko lied on top of Akashi’s body on the couch, just like he always did before. That marked the first day of them officially moving in together for the rest of their lives.

 

-x-x-


End file.
